Talk:Baseball
History in Trek Needs a lot of work - chronicling the history of the sport in Trek, its downfall, and revival in the 24th century. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 22:50, Jan 30, 2005 (CET) :Still needs work on the above (Bokai's speeck to Sisko in "If wishes were horse" would provide most remainign info for that) but the general rules are now there. Logan 5 21:28, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) Rules The rules of play here need a trek reference. If one cannot be found they should be removed or at least greatly reduced. Jaf 14:49, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC)Jaf Cubs? Dodgers? Were the Cubs and Dodgers ever referenced in Trek? --From Andoria with Love 01:53, 8 March 2006 (UTC) *No (not to my knowledge) and yes ( ). --Alan del Beccio 02:01, 8 March 2006 (UTC) Background info Is there a source for the recently-added background information, or it all just one person's speculation? If it is the latter, then it should be removed; if there is a source, however, it needs to be added. --From Andoria with Love 19:05, 2 August 2006 (UTC) :Not my creation, but it sounds reasonable. With the direction things are presented as having gone, professional sports would logically decline. But with the growing presence and pervasiveness of holodeck technology, combined with limited accomodations - which would encourage sharing holodeck "credits" for longer sessions - it is reasonable to assume that playing a wide variety of games and sports could see a renaissance among average people. Good natured friendly competition is very healthy for a society and individuals and I would expect would be encouraged. Hence, even with the vanishing of professional sports, with widely available means people would still pursue them for enjoyment, exercise, and social interaction... just like they did BEFORE professional sports existed.--JCoyote 16:58, 19 September 2006 (UTC) Reasonable or not, it still needs a source. It states that this was what was intended... who intended it, and what proof is there that they intended it? Knowhatimean? --From Andoria with Love 19:59, 19 September 2006 (UTC) :Makes sense, though I'm pretty sure the real-world explanation is that "If Wishes Were Horses" aired when baseball was well on its way to its near-suicide that was the '94 strike, while "Take Me Out To The Holosuite" came out just after the summer of the McGwiure-Sosa home run chase. ::Since it is a big chunk of speculation and original research, I have removed the passage: ::The idea that baseball would soon decline in popularity, at least at the professional level, was an attempt to depict a shift in Human values, with less emphasis on competitiveness and games. However, this was never explicitly explained on-screen, although it was stated that people "didn't have time" for such things anymore. (It is worth noting that, among others on the staff, writer-producer Michael Piller was a noted aficionado of baseball, and this may have proved controversial.) Using baseball as an example was partly due to its preexisting presence, with Benjamin Sisko being a fan already, but was more specifically inspired by the anthology series ''The Twilight Zone.'' ::In an episode called "The Mighty Casey", the worst team in the American league hires a robotic pitcher named Casey, who proves a phenomenal success until the team physician discovers Casey has no pulse. At the risk of being disqualified because Casey is not Human, Casey's maker gives the robot a heart; Casey is subsequently unable to strike anyone out because he does not wish to hurt the feelings of others. As his maker explains, "''You see how he smiles? He's got compassion. Give a man a heart, Mr. McGary, particularly someone like Casey who hasn't been around long enough to understand competitiveness or drive or ego, and that's what happens." Casey then leaves the team to explore social work. This inspired the creative staff to use such mantra as a stepping stone in Humanity's evolution towards the utopia that became the Federation.'' ::This prediction is in line with the Bell Riots and other events mentioned in . After the Bell Riots, public awareness and compassion for issues such as homelessness is said to have arisen; additionally, in , Kirk mentions a famous writer who will recommend the words "let me help" even over "I love you". Combined with the events of World War III and the post-atomic horror, the waning influence of ''professional sports (but not necessarily sports in general – as evidenced by Jack Crusher, Benjamin Sisko and the Pike City Pioneers) fits more easily into the tapestry of Human history.'' ::–Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:00, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Human boy from "Flasback" What team does the yellow D stand for? --Jörg 13:32, 18 March 2007 (UTC) removed text I removed the following text: General rules of play A baseball game consists of a two opposing teams which take turns "batting" (offense) and "fielding" (defense) in order to score "runs" by advancing around a series of "bases" (stopping points) which are arrayed in a diamond pattern approximately 27.4 meters apart. During the batting portion of play the nine members of the team take turns attempting to strike the eponymous baseball which is hurled toward them by the fielding team's pitcher. Any attempt by the batting team during which the batter makes three missed attempts at striking the ball,allows the ball to pass through the "Strike Zone", the ball is put into the field of play but the batter fails to reach base before the fielded ball does, or in which a defensive player catches the struck ball before it touches the ground, is considered an "out". The batting team's turn at offense ends when the defensive team has recorded three such outs. During the fielding portion of play the team on defense positions nine players on the field at designated positions. The "infield", or interior defense, is stationed at positions near the four bases. The players in the infield consist of a first baseman, second baseman, a third baseman, a shortstop (who is positioned between the second and third basemen), a pitcher, and a catcher (who is behind "home plate" - the final base, and who receives the ball being hurled by the pitcher). The "outfield" consists of the remaining three players in right field, center field, and left field. Runs are tallied whenever a player makes a complete circuit of the four bases, starting from home plate where the player bats the ball, and continuing in order from 1st through third base and finishing again at home plate. A player may advance to a base when the ball is struck or when a batter in position behind him advances and forces the first player onto the next base. A single base may be occupied by only one player at a time. The object of the defensive team is to prevent this advance by fielding the ball, or by preventing the ball from being struck. The pitcher has this responsibility and must hurl the ball past the batter over the area of home plate. The batter receives only three chances to swing at the ball, but the pitcher receives only four chances to put a ball within the area defined as the "strike zone" where a non-swing by the batter is the same as a missed swing. Three "strikes" (missed swings or non-swings at pitches within this zone) constitute an out, four "balls" (non-swings at pitches outside of this zone) result in an automatic advance to first base for the batter. The game is divided into nine innings, with each team allowed one turn at bat (three outs) in each inning. Traditionally, the team that is designated as the "home" team allows the "visiting" team to bat first in the first inning, and consequently the home team is allowed to bat last in the ninth inning. At the end of the ninth inning, the team having tallied the most runs is declared the winner. The bottom of the ninth inning is played only if the home team is behind, to give them a chance to tie or win the game. If the score is tied after the bottom of the ninth inning, additional complete innings ("extra innings") are played one at a time until such time as the score is no longer tied at the end of the inning. In all cases of fielding, batting, and pitching, an "umpire" (a neutral official) adjudicates the result of the action and determines whether a hurled pitch is a strike or ball, and whether an advancing runner was "safe" (reached base before the fielded ball) or out according to the play of the defense. ( ) If a batter hits a pop fly into the infield, with more than one man on base and fewer than two outs, the umpire calls for the "infield fly rule." The batter is automatically out, and the baserunners may advance at their own risk. The infield fly rule is put in effect to prevent the defense from "accidentally" dropping the ball and turning a double play. Way too much uncited real-world info; if someone needs to know how to play the game, they can go to the Wikipedia link. -- Renegade54 14:14, 18 October 2007 (UTC)